A Valentines Day to remember
by Akita-Neru69
Summary: It's Taiora and Takari that's all you need to know.


Hello people it's me again. Let start off by saying that I don't own Tai, Sora, TK , or Kari although I wish I did and I don't own The One by The Backstreet Boys. This is most likely going to be my last fic, I haven't decided yet. The reason is I just don't think I cut it as a writer. I've enjoyed writing for you people and I've made some really great friends in the process. So to the people who took the time to read and review my stories I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You people really made my day. Anyway enough of this and on with the fic. I hope it's at least a little better then my first two fics. Also just to let you know this will be a Taiora and Takari fic so if you don't like these couples then get out.  
Date: February 7th.  
  
"Man this sucks, it's one week before Valentines Day and I still don't know what to get for Sora. Man she's going to kill me if I don't get her something," Tai Kamiya said as he was walking through the crowded Odaiba mall.  
  
"I know what you mean Tai, if I don't get something for Kari I don't even want to know what she'll do to me. What are we going to do?" TK. Takaishi asked as he was walking alongside Tai. Both of them were trying hard to find the perfect Valentines Day gift for there respective girlfriends and lets just say that they weren't doing so well. "I don't know TK. but we have to try and find something or we're as good as dead." "I know but we've been searching for days now an we still haven't found anything. I'm beginning to think that this is impossible." "Now don't say that, I'm sure there's something out there we can get for them." "I really hope that your right Tai, I really hope your right." "Well it seems that we aren't going to find anything here today TK. lets try some other place tomorrow alright?" "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." With that said Tai and TK. left the mall and went back home. The next three days went by just like the previous ones, which consisted of Tai and TK. walking around aimlessly for hours and still coming up empty handed.  
  
February 11th  
  
"Hello Kamiya residence Tai speaking," Tai spoke over the phone. "Hey Tai it's me TK. I just thought of a great gift idea and I thought that I should run it by you first." "Well what is it? Don't keep me hanging here." As TK. explained his idea to Tai he couldn't help but smile at it. "That's a great idea TK. it's a shame that we didn't think of it sooner so we wouldn't have been so stressed out for over a week." "Tell me about it. Anyway come over here so we can get started on it alright?" "Sure, I'll be right there." As soon as Tai hung up the phone he quickly grabbed his car keys and headed towards TK's apartment. So for the rest of the day and the next two Tai and TK. worked on their Valentines Day present.  
  
February 14th a.k.a. Valentines Day  
  
As Tai and TK. went to the Takenouchi's apartment to pick up Sora and Kari both boys were nervous wrecks, hoping that the girls would like their gift. After they picked them up and went back to Tai and Kari's house both Sora and Kari were more then a little anxious to see what the boys had planned for them. "Okay come on Tai spill it, what do you have up your sleeve?" Sora asked. "Yeah TK. tell us, I want to know as well" "Be patient you two you'll find out soon enough," Tai said. Then he led them out into the backyard. "What's that?" Sora asked while pointing to a large sheet hanging from two trees. "That's your Valentines Day present ladies, me and TK worked hard on this and we hope you enjoy it." Then TK removed the sheet revealing Matt's band set up and ready to go. "Alright Matt hit it," TK said. "You got it bro.," Matt replied. Then Tai and TK began singing.  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I guess you were lost when I met you Still there were tears in your eyes So out of trust and I knew No more than mysteries and lies  
  
There you were wild and free Reaching out like you needed me The helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night  
  
I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you fell like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one  
  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright 'Cause my faith is gone And I want to take you from darkness to light  
  
There you were wild and free Reaching out like you needed me The helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night  
  
I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you feel like there's no where to run I'll be the one  
  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright You need me like I need you We can share our dreams comin' true I can show you what true love means Just take my hand baby please  
  
I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run to make it alright I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run  
  
I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you feel like there's no where to run I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run to make it alright I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run to make it alright I'll be the one to hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
  
I'll be the one.  
  
After Tai and TK had finished singing they started to walk towards Sora and Kari, but before they got to them the girls took the initiative and proceeded to tackle them to the ground smothering them with kisses. "So I take it that you liked our Valentines Day gift?" TK asked with a knowing smirk on his face. "Liked it? I loved it," Kari said while giving TK a huge hug. "I love you Kari and Happy Valentines Day." "I love you too TK with all my heart and soul." "I love you Sora, Happy Valentines Day." "I love you too Tai, for now and forever."  
Well people how did you like it? I hope it didn't suck too much. Like I said this will probably be my last story, I don't really know. Anyway please review so I know what you thought. To the people who reviewed my last story that wanted me to read their fics I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to them yet but I promise that I will, it's just that I tend to be a bit absent-minded and I forget to do things I want to do. Also this fic is dedicated to my friends Megan, Corrine, Jami, and Karissa. I'm glad I met you because I don't know where I would be if I hadn't. So I wish you four and everyone else a very Happy Valentines Day. 


End file.
